Inesperadas Esperas!
by Ferpechi-14
Summary: Kagome es una adolescente sin nada de suerte... Luego de su inesperada llegada de Europa a Japon, su vida se complicara, y complicara la de los demas... al parecer Todo lo que ocurre en Europa, no se queda alla! xD.. Leaaann, Piedad!
1. Chapter 1

**Wolasssss! Aqui Ferpechi xD!... Informando con nueva publicacion, que ya su existencia de neuronas, ha sido comprobada... **

**Puesss... Puesss... Informo, que los personajes de Inuyasha, honestamente no me interesan en lo minimo... solo Sesshoumaru, y tal ves un poquito de Shipo, pero... solo para torturarlo, como odio a ese zorrito estupido **

**Ya basta de charlas... y les dejo con Mi Megahipergrandioso Fics... jajaja... nah, simplemente leanlo, es pura propaganda.. x3**

**Resumen De la Historia: **

Kagome es una chica sin mucha suerte, es mas... no tiene para nada de suerte, y todo comienza hoy, en su primer dia de clases luego de dos meses de ausencia...

**Inesperadas, Esperas!: **

**Capitulo: 01 (Parte-Unica) No muy Gratos Reencuentros - **

_Nunca olvidare tus besos al amanecer, la, la, la..._

_siempre estaré ahí..._

_Dame un besito... uh, uh, uh_

_Quiéreme mucho, mucho..._

_bésame hasta morir, Jujuy... _

_Uy que linda es esta canción... _

_la cantaría todo el DIA, pero no! _

_Tengo muchas mejores cosas que hacer! _

_Como verlo a el, a mi querido..._

_Imaizumy es tan hermoso, es tan, tan, HERMOSO_

- **Bueno, Kagome-chan, es mejor que dejes de soñar...** - repitió para si misma, mientras le daba unos ultimo toques a su alegre peinado - **Umhh! jajaja te ves Bien Kagome,** **Oh! Gracias Imaizumy, tu también** - un pequeña risa coqueta, con un leve toque de pena, tomo vida desde su boca, que ahora era retocada por un brillo color cereza -

- _**Kagome, hija baja ya!, es tarde y han llegado por ti...**_ - La Señora Higurashi, llamo a su hija con apuro, sabia que esta se tardaba mucho arreglándose... -

- _**Emhh Ya... un poquito por aquí... Listo!**_ - Dándose unos últimos toques, y guiñando un ojo al espejo - _**Te ves muy guapa!...**_ - Kagome salio del baño con alegría, luego de dos meses fuera del país, ver caras amistosas, era lo mejor... Fue a su habitación, cojio su bolso y algunos libros. - **Ya ta!... Me fuiii...**

- **Kagome, hasta que por fin bajas, vamos hija, ya se te hizo tarde** - había cansancio en su voz, extrañaba esas rutinas -

- **Madre, una bellezota como Yo... debe pasar cierto tiempo en el baño, si no... No seria una bellezota...** - dijo, sacando la lengua -

- **Hija, deja de estar fantaseando que se te hace tarde... aparte, tu no necesitas horas en el baño, "tu bellezota"** - haciendo comillas con las manos - **es natural...**

- **Mamá... no la engañes... ni con cirugía reconstructiva... se arregla** - dijo Souta con travesura -

- _**Enano...**_ -

- **Es la verdad** -

- **Si, si si... como sea, vamos ya...** - retomo Kagome, con una venita en su frente -

- **Jajaja... gane** - sacando su lengua -

- **Es mejor que corras pequeño demonio** - pronuncio Kagome con voz vengativa -

- **Como tu digas hermanita** - Souta salio corriendo mientras reía traviesamente - **Oie Shippo, una competencia hasta la salida del templo...** -

- **Jajaja esta bien** - dijo el pequeño Kitsune que se encontraba afuera, con su hermano mayor -

- **Bueno mama, ahora si me voy... cuídate!** - le da un beso en la mejilla, al salir de la casa, se encuentra con una personilla muy especial para ella - **Hentaaaaiii!!** - sale corriendo y se le guinda para abrazarlo, cayendo juntos al piso -

- **Kagome-chaaaaaaaaaan!** - grito, viendo como esta se le venia encima... - **jajajajaaja estas es hermosa** -

- **MI Hentaaaaai!..** - ya caídos en el piso - **me has hecho mucha falta** - dijo esto, con un toque de pucheros -

- **Estas preciosa nena... que te has hecho?...** - dijo este sonriendo, para el, Kagome, era una de las razones por la cual seguir adelante -

- **Nada...** - dijo, ya parándose, mientras sacudía su falda - **ven, dame tu mano** -

- **Como has estado?... jajajajaja, de verdad, esta muy hermosa, Europa te callo exquisito, no?** - dijo, levantándose, el roce de la mano de Kagome, le dio un leve color carmesí a su rostro, pero esta no se dio cuenta -

- **Pues no me he hecho nada, fíjate... es la pura belleza natural!** - dijo esta, con picardía - **Ahora si debemos irnos...** - Kagome cojio la mano de Miroku, entrelazándolas - **Y como has estado?**

- **Pues muy bien Kagome, y tu?** - le hacia falta ese calor que transmitía la mano de su amiga -

- **_Pensando en el!_** -

- **Kagome...** - respondió resignado, mientras suspiraba -

- **Si lo se...** - La joven halo la mano de su amigo, para andar un poco mas rápido, mientras ocultaba su rostro, con algunas mechas de cabello -

Ya habían llegado a la secundaria "Tama".. todo estaba igual, casi nada había cambiado, excepto algunos aspectos. Al entrar al salon Kagome se habia dado cuenta de que Kikyo e Inuyasha estaban agarrados nuevamente de la mano. Kagome sintió una punzada en el corazón, su hermana, le había arrebatado por segunda vez en la vida, su felicidad... Pero ella no podía hacer nada, es decir, era "ella", una de las mejores arqueras de la secundaria, y la envidia de todas las chicas. Desde pequeñas siempre vivieron separadas, por eso nunca se llevaron bien, ella nunca le dio una oportunidad de ser su hermana menor. Y habían empezado a estudiar juntas, por decisión unánime de sus padres, ya que las dos serian enviadas a Francia a estudiar, y debían aprender a convivir juntas, algo que se había echo muy difícil.

- **Oie Kikyo, no dijiste que tu hermana volvía hoy** - dijo una curiosa Kagura -

- **Qué?** - se sorprendió un poco, hacia la observación de su compañera, para darse la vuelta, y ver como Kagome entraba al salón de clases, rápidamente se volteo, para abrazarse con fuerza a su ahora de nuevo novio.

- **Wow, Kagome-chan estas lindisima!** - gritaron desde el fondo algunas de sus amigas -

- **Kagome... debemos sentarnos, el profesor llegara en cualquier momento** - dijo Miroku, algo celoso, por las miradas de sus compañeros masculinos -

- **De acuerdo, pero nos toco separados... mira, no hay puestos juntos** - dijo señalando los dos únicos que quedaban -

- **Pues...** - Miroku se separo de Kagome y se sentó en un puesto alejado del grupo - **"que mala suerte..."**

-** Ese tontin… ummh, haber...** - Kagome vio el ultimo puesto que quedaba - **"Ay no"** - pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el sitio. Pasaba entre la fila, con los ojos totalmente nerviosos, y sus piernas flaqueaban, pero algo endureció su voz, si… "ella" - puedes darme un permiso Hermanita - resaltando con muchísima ironía el _**Hermanita** _-

- **Mira, como estas de linda... haber, haber...** - Dijo Sesshoumaru, provocando los celos de Sango -

- **Pues Gracias, Sesshoumaru, pero no necesito tus discursos trillados para ser feliz... ahora si me lo permites, debo sentarme** - dijo, observando a su hermana -

- **Jajajaja, pues la gatita es ruda, eh?** - dijo, mientras la miraba calculador, a lo que ella se congelo, tenia miedo. Si, Sesshoumaru, era muy frío, su mirada nunca era cálida, pero, era todo un conquistador, y no se cansaba de serlo... Núnca se escucho en toda la secundaria, que tuviera una mirada de amor o ternura, para alguna chica -

**Buenos Días Alumnos!** -

Todos se pararon, y Kagome se volteo rápidamente - _**Buenos Días Profesor!...**_

- **Veo que ha vuelto Señorita Higurashi...** -

- **Jeh jeh jeh… Pues si...-** dijo, algo nerviosa, sabia que este profesor no la pasaba pero ni en góticas curativas -

- **Ahora si, pueden sentarse, iré al grano...** - dijo autoritario. Todos se extrañaron ya que el no solía ser así, pero ignoraron ese aspecto y escucharon con atención... -** Hoy** **comenzare un trabajo en Grupo, por supuestamente el caso de los nueve adolescentes que murieron por sida, y cuatro de ellas, estaban embarazada..** - Kagome se sorprendió mucho, ya que ella no había estado cuando sucedió eso, y con mas atención escucho todo lo que decía el "agradable" profesor - **Por eso, asignare distintos grupos de búsqueda, y archivacion… son treinta alumnos como ya sabemos, que se dividirán en dos grupos, y de esos dos grupos se hará otra división en parejas, los únicos alumnos restantes, serán los capitanes generales... De Agano a Person serán los quince del grupo de Investigación, y los quince alumnos restantes serán Archivacion, entendido todo... bueno ahora nombrare a las parejas...**

En la cabeza de Kagome, lo único que pasaba era la Canción de "Bonito" de Jarabe de Palo, sabia que algo en este día le caería como balde de agua, por eso, se preparaba sicológicamente, y pues ya no podría prepararse mas, habían llegado a su nombre... -

- **Higurashi Kagome, tu serás Investigadora, y tu fecha de entrega será el "31 de Noviembre"… Espero que no haya excusas... y tu pareja será...** - en ese instante, la música se intensifico, y su cabeza estallaría de la curiosidad no deseada - **Inuyasha Imaizumy... espero que no haya problema, debo pedirles que se retiren de la clase, ya que su fecha de inicio sobre el trabajo, empezara hoy **- el balde no era de agua fría, sino helada. Si, una larga y tediosa "aventura" comenzaría hoy. Kagome se levanto con inercia, y recogió sus cosas, no sabia como reaccionar, Inuyasha simplemente reía y no dejaba de verla con una extraña picardía, mientras Kikyo se derretía de los celos, sabia que esto no era un buen comienzo para la relación...

**---- Cooonti-Continuara!**

**D.. Pues espero que haia gustado, y mutooo... ya que revente miles y milesss de neuronas... (Mujer exagerada... si solo tienes pocas que han logrado resistir)... Me largooooo...**

**Pd: Espero Reviews... Lo que seaaa... Lo que seaaa... hasta un simplo... "Continualo"... (Hey no se tomen eso en serio ... dejen un buen mensaje, asi me subiran los animos ... No hay nada mas Feliz, que una escritora Felizzz, cierto muchachos?? $$ **

Como dicen, ssoldado retirado, sirve pa otra guerra... Es asi, no?... pues, ustedes entienden...

ME FUIIII! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Que gran escritora soy, verdad:)... LEAN!

Un buen comienzo... no era el que se acaba de dar, Inuyasha y Kagome juntos?... las cosas no mejorarian... Oh, no lo harian, y mas si los celos de Kikyo nacian sorpresivamente.

**Amenazas y Dudas:**** Parte (I)**

... "Claro, y ahora tiene algunos momentos a solas con nuestro grandísimo descerebrado... " - pensaba Miroku, dando un sonoro suspiro. No le gusto la idea, y los celos se lo tragaban por dentro, pero su propio nombre, lo saco de un portazo de sus pensamientos - Señor? - Le contesto al profesor... -

- Usted será Investigador también, y la fecha de entrega de su trabajo será para el día 28 de Septiembre... alguna objeción? - Miroku negó con timidez, todo el salón lo veía confundido... - Su pareja será... mmmh déjeme ver... a ver... si, perfecto... - postro su mirada en una jovencita que veía con coquetería a su compañero de clase - Akimoto?...

Si? - respondió esta, saliendo rápidamente de su embelesamiento -

Disculpe si interrumpo algo - mientras miraba al mayor de los Imaizumy - Pero, debo comunicarle que su pareja de trabajo será...

Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron desmesuradamente como platos, cuando escucho quien seria la pareja de la "señorita" Akimoto... - No... Esto no me pasa a mi... no a mi... - con fantasmitas a su alrededor, y en una esquina haciendo circulitos en el piso... - No a mi TT… Yo suelo ser alguien bueno... soy un noble samaritano, y caí en las manos del demonio... -

Señor Arihyoshi... algún problema?... - el profesor veía extrañado la cara de Miroku, la cual parecía una poesía lúgubre... -

Emhhh... aaaah... no, no me pasa nada... - dijo Miroku, terminando su película mental-

Entonces? - pregunto Akimoto... con pesadez en su voz -

Entonces que?... - devolvió este la pregunta, con el mismo tono de voz que su compañera -

Empezamos a trabajar, o que?... el profesor nos pidió que empezáramos, acaso no lo escuchaste? – respondió esta con cansancio, no le gustaba repetir las cosas dos veces…

Bueno alumnos, ya tenemos a la mayoría de las parejas, como nuestros compañeros Imaizumy Sesshoumaru y Otomí Kagura deben retirarse para seguir con sus jornadas de estudio en su año correspondiente, les explicare porque los mande a llamar. – Estos dos alumnos prestaban suma atención ya que habían perdido más de media hora de una clase muy importante, y no lo harían en vano. Sesshoumaru estudiaba dos años más que su hermano menor. – Ustedes serán los vigilantes de cada grupo, al señor Imaizumy le tocara el grupo de Archivación, y a la señorita Otomí, Investigación… ahora si pueden retirarse – dijo este al terminar, para sentarse en su escritorio.

- Esto era todo?... demonios… - murmuro Sesshoumaru, mientras suspiraba – "acabo de perder una clase importante por esto…" – pensó, para encaminarse a la salida, mientras pasaba cerca del puesto de Sango – Ey, estas de suerte, no chico?... – murmuro con una sonrisa picara, mientras guiñaba su ojo a Sango, a lo que esta reaccionaba con un suspiro y una sonrisa de pena – Nos vemos a la salida preciosa – mostrando su mirada fría, pero coqueta –

- No se quien es mas idiota, el, o el hermano? – pregunto Miroku para si mismo, en un murmullo, algo decepcionado de que su amiga trabajara con el menor de esos dos –

- Dijiste algo Miroku? – pregunto una Sango confundida…

- No, no dije nada – respondió con una sonrisa fingida, para dar paso a un pensamiento que le causo gracia - "y para rematar mi buena suerte… esta chiquilla tonta de la alta sociedad" – mientras miraba a Sango con cansancio

--

- Oie preciosa, ya termine este articulo, algo mas?... – pregunto Inuyasha con gracia y coquetería –

Kagome levanto una ceja en ironía, mientras le pasaba unas diez hojas mas a Inuyasha – Puedes terminar esto, recorta algunas imágenes y resume… - Dijo esta cortante, y volviendo a su trabajo…

- Espero obtener algún premio luego de este arduo trabajo – Murmullo Inuyasha por lo bajo, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al otro lado de la mesa, para sentarse al lado de Kagome – cierto, chiquilla? – pregunto, mientras tomaba el mentón de ella y hacia que esta la viera a sus ojos –

- No quiero interrumpir tu jornada de seducción, pero… Termina tu trabajo para que te vayas de una buena vez, MI hermana Kikyou debe estar esperando… - dijo Kagome en tono triunfante, mientras se levantaba de su asiento a buscar unos cuantos libros… -

--

Sesshoumaru y Kagura caminaban lentamente mientras los minutos pasaban, ya no valdría la pena intentar llegar a la clase, habian perdido la hora más importante. Este miro de reojo a su compañera de caminata, estaba extraña, algo distante…

La joven caminaba perdida en su pensamiento, hacia meses que no estaba a solas en un lugar con el, y no sabia como comportarse o que hablar, tenia el pensamiento nublado. Kagura se había distanciado lo suficiente del mundo de Sesshoumaru como para levantar extrañas sospechas, pero el no se daba cuenta aun, acaso era tonto, o que? No, ninguna de las dos… Estaba muy ocupado volteando la vista, a ver quien seria su próxima presa.

El noto de repente como Kagura cambio, y se alejo mas de el, pero se limito a no preguntar ellos eran buenos amigos, algo había cambiado, ella había cambiado… Siguió caminando, preguntandose en que momento todo esto había ocurrido?

Ella prefirió detener su paso y volverlo lento, su aspecto varonil y ese aroma perfecto la hacían embriagarse, y debía detener eso cuanto antes. Miles de chicos la admiraban y estaban locamente enamorados de ella, pero todo de repente dejo de ser así, ella sin darse cuenta los ignoraba o les decía que la dejaran en paz, que ella no tenía tiempo para tonterías…

Si, algo había cambiado… ella ya no era la misma de antes… Todo por culpa de lo que había iniciado su torpe corazón. Pero antes de que ellos siguieran peleando con sus pensamientos, mayormente ella, sonó el timbre de medio tiempo, haciendo que ella se sintiera agradecida, por no tener que seguir luchando con ella misma.

- Discúlpenos!.. De verdad, no fue nuestra intención… - Kagome articulaba muy apenada, mientras Inuyasha solo reía. Se toparon con un Sesshoumaru dudoso y una Kagura de bajos ánimos... -

- Que paso aquí? – pregunto Sesshoumaru mientras se asomaba y veía porque tanto alboroto –

Inuyasha con una sonrisa picara simplemente dijo – lo que nunca debió de haber pasado, verdad Kagome? -

-Dejame en paz imbecil… - mientras lo veia con rencor y se iba luego de disculparse

- Oie Hermano, que sucedio? -

No mucho, solo se que Kagome es algo nerviosita, y algo torpe... - Rio para sus adentros, mientras veia a su hermano, y dirijia su vista a Kagura en forma interrogativa la cual muy curiosa asomaba su cabeza a la biblioteca.-

--

Kagome caminaba como alma que llevaba el demonio, quitando a todo el mundo de su paso...

- "Que se habra creido ese tonto?... tan patan es, que no respeta la palabra de una mujer..." -pensaba con furia, mientras movia los brazos- "Uuuish, como no le voltee la cara cuando debi, y se la dejaba del color de un arcoiris..."

Kagome! Kagoooome! -Gritaban desde atras una voces fastidiosas-

-DEMONIOS! QUE!?-volteandose, grito a todo pulmon a sus tres amigas-

-Disculpa... no quisimos molestarte-

-Pues ya lo hicieron, que quieren?- respondio ironicamente, los chantajismos no iban con ella...

-Pues nada, solo saludarte- respondio Yumi, con inocencia-

-Vamos, no soy estupida vayan al grano, que quieren saber?-

-... mmmm-

Y ahi estaba, las sarnosas explicaciones que ella debia dar si no su dia seria mas tedioso aun, gracias a sus "adoradas" amigas...

----- Ahi quedo xDDD!

(Quien continuara?, el fics continuara!) Muajajaja! . 

De nervios, no?... espero que les haya gustado...

Mi concepto de tardanza, es tardarme en las publicaciones (mientras virus destructivos nacen en la pc)

Oigan, amenme... si no, no habra fics (mientras me cruzo de brazos)

Saben que quiero?

No!

Yo si :)

Que?

Conquistar al mundo! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAA!

AIOZZZZZ! AIOZZZ! ARROZ:O

PD: INNUNDENME DE MENSAJES!

Asi continuare la continuacion para los que quieran leer lo que continua, y vean que la continuacion de lo continuado esta Buena!... xV


End file.
